


An Unexpected Declaration

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: sentineltoo, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sentinel Too, Blair and Jim have to deal with their unexpected feelings for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> As English isn't my first language, please be indulgent with the mistakes.

## An Unexpected Declaration

by Mallory

Author's disclaimer: All Sentinel things belong to PetFly, UPN and Paramount

* * *

"He's gone" Simon repeated. 

"No !" Jim shouted. "He isn't gone ! He's alive !" He took Blair on his lap, stopping Simon and doctor's protests with one move. He could feel his Guide was still alive. He knew it as surely as he knew the sky was blue. He pressed his hand on Blair's chest, and began to push lightly first, then more firmly, massaging his Guide heart. But more than the physical action, he called Blair with his mind. He send all his energy to his unconscious friend. 

And the miracle happened. Blair's eyes opened wide as he coughed, gasping for air. Jim sighed in relief, and so did Simon. The doctor immediatly gave Blair some oxygen, then told him he had to go to the hospital. But Blair refused. "I don't want to go to the hospital" he protested, trying to sit up. "You need a medical examination" Simon said. "He's fine" Jim intervened. 

He just had monitored his Guide. His heartbeat and his breathing were normal. But he could smell a sudden fear and didn't want Blair to be upset. "I'll take care of him" Jim resumed. "If something's wrong, I'll take him to the hospital. But I think it's better for him to go back home." Simon finally agreed. He knew the Sentinel was fully able to take care of his Guide. 

Blair was able to walk to Jim's car and even able to talk to Jim about the other sentinel. But when they reached their home, he didn't protest when Jim lifted him and carried him in his bedroom. He helped the young man to dry himself up and to change his clothes. "The doctor told me to give you some soup" Jim said brining a steaming mug. "Fine" Blair replied, taking the mug in his cold hands. He drank it slowly then Jim told him to try to sleep. "I don't intend to sleep this night" Blair said. "I'm going to read." 

Jim sat down on the bed. He could smell Blair's angst. He gently hugged his Guide. "You need to sleep Blair. You're exhausted. I'm going to stay with you and to monitor you to be sure you're fine." "I'm not tired" Blair responded. 

He was too afraid to sleep. He had the feeling that if he fell in a deep sleep he would never wake up again. Jim knew that. He gently patted Blair's curly hair. "Don't you trust me to take care of you when you'll be asleep ?" he asked. Blair sighed. He was exhausted but his mind was fighting his tiredness. "Okay" he gave in. "I'm going to sleep. I'm perhaps a little tired. But just for a few hours. And..." "I'm staying beside you" Jim promised. 

Blair closed his eyes and soon he slid in a deep sleep, exhausted. Jim looked at him, smiling. His Guide seemed so young and vulnerable in his sleep. Jim took the eiderdown and put it on Blair's body. Then he did what he wanted to do when Blair was in his arms near the fountain. Tentativelly, Jim lowered his head to Blair's and kissed his forehead. 

Jim breathed deeply and lay on the bed. Today he had learnt some things he had tried to ignore in the past. He felt very strange. He had always thought he was a typical straight man. He had never looked at any man before in other way than friendship. But with Blair it was special. Since the very beginning, he had felt something different for his Guide. He had wanted to believe it was kinda friendship tangled with the Blessed Protector instinct, kinda paternalist feelings for the kid. But it was more than that. A lot more. 

When Blair almost died in his arms a few hours ago, Jim had realized he was deeply in love for the young man. It wasn't friendship. It wasn't something linked to the Sentinel/Guide stuff. It was purely love. And Jim didn't know how to deal with that. 

* * *

A few days later 

Blair was standing on the balcony, dark figure in the night. It was about 9 P.M. and the Guide was there for a long time. Jim was worrying about him. Since that thing who happened - Jim just couldn't tell to himself Blair had been dead for a few minutes - the young man wasn't the same. He spent long hours alone, watching through the window, sometimes sighing, silencious. Jim just couldn't stand it anymore. 

Simon had told them they could stay at home for one week, time for Blair to feel better, and to Jim to take care of him. They had both been very upset by the events. The other sentinel had disappeared. 

Jim walked towards Blair, then put his hand on the Guide's shoulder. "Chief" he said softly, "talk to me. Please." Blair jumped a little when he felt the warm hand of his Sentinel on his skin, then whispered : "There's nothing. I'm just a little tired." "Why don't you talk to me ? I know there is something who bother you. Tell me, Chief. I'm your friend, remember ?" Jim answered with concern in his voice. Blair sighed again then spoke quickly, avoiding his Sentinel's gaze. "It's about last week... when I... I was... well, it's difficult to explain, Jim, but I was fine. In a warm place. I was sleepy, and I was about to give up. To die. But I heard your voice. That's your voice who made me come back to life." 

Blair stood a long moment without speaking then said in a low voice : "You want to know what's wrong with me ? I'm going to tell you. That famous day I almost died, I suddenly realized that I could have die without..." Then he stopped, his heartbeat increasing. He was suddenly afraid to speak. To tell his friend the naked truth. "I'm listening, Chief" Jim encouraged him softly. "Tell me." 

Blair sank his gaze in his Sentinel's. "I'm in love for you, Jim. I love you." Blair shut up, expecting a pout of disgust, perhaps fear, perhaps just amazement. After all, Jim was an ex-Army Ranger and a cop. Blair briefly closed his eyes. Perhaps Jim was about to hit him. Or just to leave. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Jim smiling to him. A full, friendly smile. Then Jim hugged him tentatively and whispered : "I love you too, Blair. When I realized you could have die, I understood I was deeply in love for you. I don't know how to deal with my feelings, but I know I love you." Jim held the smaller man against his strong body, not daring to stroke his curly hair as he had dreamt to do so many times. He noticed Blair was shivering and realized how cold the air was. "Come in, Chief. You're cold" he said, grabbing Blair's hand in his. They went back in the main room. Then Jim sat down on the ground before the fire place and Blair sat down close to him before snuggling up against the Sentinel's warm body. 

It was an all new sensation for Jim to huge so closely another man. But he liked it. He breathed deeply, intoxicating himself with Blair's scent, a mix of shampoo, bubblebath, and a scent who was purely Blair's. His Guide was literally purring against his chest and Jim smiled. He was happy to feel Blair happy. 

Jim began to stroke his Guide's hair, playing with the silky curls. Then he asked almost shyly : "I was wondering... I love you, I'm sure about that. But I... I'm straight, so I was wondering how our bodies will react... I mean..." "I don't know" Blair responded with a little amusement in his voice. "I've never been with a man before. I think that if we're really in love, our bodies will agree with our feelings. Anyway, there is only one way to know it." 

Jim stood silent then slowly broke their embrace, but only to lower his head close to Blair's. They shyly smiled to each other, then Jim tentatively brushed his lips against the younger man's ones. He shivered at the touch. The simple touch of Blair's lips had send deeply in his stomach a powerful and delicious shiver he never felt before. Blair took the initiative, tracing Jim's lips with his tongue. Jim parted his lips, allowing entrance and the younger man slid his tongue in his Sentinel's mouth, ravishing him. He explored the moist cavern, playing with Jim's tongue. The taller man was in heaven. He felt a growing heat in his groin and moaned against Blair's mouth. 

"Want more ?" Blair asked as his nimble fingers began to unfastened Jim's shirt. Jim only replied by another moan as Blair's lips left a trail of kisses on his neck. The Guide found a very sensitive spot just behind his Sentinel's ear and teased it with his tongue. "Chief" Jim moaned. "You're killing me !" 

Blair continued his ministrations until Jim pinned him to the ground, teasing him with his tongue at his turn. They both laughed and they kissed, Jim trapping the younger man between his legs. They both moaned as their hips met. Blair began to rub himself against Jim who could smell his growing arousal. 

Their blurred eyes met, full of passion and lust. Without speaking, they both understood what they wanted and they began to strip each other. When they were both naked, they lay down on the moquette, Jim's gaze running all over his Guide's body, Blair's eyes devouring his Sentinel's body. Blair couldn't help but stroke Jim's hairless and perfect chest. The older man shivered and lowered his head, he kissed the younger man's hairy and muscled torso, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking hard on it. They hugged and when their naked skins were in contact they shared the same shiver of pure passion and desire. 

Blair was panting, ready to explose. He wanted to rub himself against Jim, but the Sentinel stopped him, whispering in his ear : "I want to give you a blowjob". 

Blair nearly came just hearing this simple words. Jim felt the young Guide was ready to come so he didn't tease him anymore. He put butterfly kisses on Blair's lower stomach, eliciting new moans. Tentatively he licked Blair's cock's tip before running his tongue on the length of the hard shaft. Blair's eyes nearly crossed as Jim engulfed him in his hot mouth, running his lips and tongue all over the younger man's shaft. Blair came in long hot spurts Jim swallowed hungrily, his taste sense fully awakened, tasting his Guide's essence as the most intoxicating nectar. 

Blair took him in his arms, and kissed him tenderly, as his heart beat went back to normal. He could felt Jim's hard cock against his thigh and he read in his Sentinel's eyes what he wanted. He smiled and said : "Just wait a minute. I'm coming back." 

Jim heard him running upstairs, then coming back with a tube of lube. Jim blushed deeply, despite his need. He couldn't believe, he, Jim Ellison, former Army Ranger, cop, was about to make love to another man. But when his eyes met Blair's blues ones, his last doubts vanished. He was too much in love for his young Guide to think. He kissed him, then felt a pure rush of lust when Blair positioned himself on his hands and knees, offering his lovely ass to Jim's passion. Jim coated his fingers with lube, then slowly entered one in Blair's tight opening, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the young man. He entered another, then, as it seemed to him he wasn't hurting Blair, a third, stretching him gently. 

"Fuck me, Jim" Blair moaned. 

Jim positioned himself between Blair's open legs. His Guide was totally relaxing, fully trusting him to not hurt him. Jim slowly entered him, moaning in pleasure as he felt Blair's walls clamping around his cock. He began to thrust, slowly first, then harder when Blair's hips bucked against his. "Harder" the young man begged. "Don't want to hurt you" Jim panted. 

"You don't hurt me. Like it" Blair answered as his own cock hardened again. Jim diligently obeyed, thrusting hard and quick in Blair's opening, as he wrapped his fist around his Guide's dick. 

They both cried when they came, Jim sending his hot seed deep in Blair, Blair splashing Jim's hand with his semen as pleasure shook them violently. They lay down on the ground, panting, gasping for air. "Oh man" Blair whispered. "Was so good." 

He crawled on Jim's body and kissed him deeply, hugging him with all his love for the taller man. Jim slid his fingers in the silky dark curls, playing with them. He felt the young man shivering : "Cold ?" he asked gently. 

Blair nodded. His body was covered with sweat and the air around them was pretty cold. Jim lifted him in his arms and carried him in his bed. 

A few moments later, as Blair was snuggled against Jim's strong body, his arms wrapped around the Sentinel's waist, he asked softly : "Was it as good for you as for me, Jim ?" 

Jim kissed Blair's hair : "It was wonderful". He had a small laugh : "I can't believe it happened! You and me... If I've been told this morning that I was going to make love to you this evening..." 

"Do you regret it ?" Blair asked with fear in his voice. 

Jim rolled his Guide on his back and sank his eyes in the young man's. "I love you, Chief. I don't know how I'm going to deal with that, how it's going to change my life, and yours, but I love you." Blair smiled to him, reasured. 

"I love you too, Jim." 

Then he asked teasing Jim : "Next time... could I be on the top ?" 

Jim kissed him lightly on the lips : "We'll see. Only if you're very very kind." 

THE END 

* * *

End An Unexpected Declaration. 

 


End file.
